The present invention relates to a sinter material composed of a powder mixture of vanadium carbide and iron, particularly for use as sealing strips for rotary piston engines.
Sealing strips in pistons for rotary piston engines are subjected to rapid wear due to the very high operating pressures and temperatures, high relative speeds between sliding parts, difficult or insufficient lubrication between the contacting surfaces, and the abrasiveness of the countersurface which usually consists of an electrodeposited nickel layer with embedded silicon carbide.
Very hard materials are known which meet these requirements regarding wear. However, the particles in the matrix of these materials have poor stability. These particles are subject to wear and their unfavorable grain configuration causes the particles to break out during operation of the rotary piston engines. These particles then cause an abrasive action between the sealing strip and the countersurface, with the result that more particles break out and the wear is accelerated more and more.
On the other hand, ceramic oxide materials are known whose particle stability and wear resistance are very good. However, the tensile strength of sealing strips made of these materials is poor. As a result, the sealing strips often break through operation of the rotary piston engine, in which case, the operational dependability of the sealing strips of such engines would be no longer assured.
It presently appears that rotary piston engines will be used increasingly in automotive vehicles. Thesefore, any improvement in the operating reliability and durability of these engines represents a great benefit to the motoring public.